Bad Words
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Reid talks to Jack after he gets in trouble for using bad words.


Jack was in trouble. He had said a bad word while at school and as punishment he had to write a letter of apology to his teacher and was sent to bed without dessert. But it hadn't been Jack's fault everyone else saying it and they didn't get in trouble.

It was a sulking and indigent Jack that had had enough. Daddy had made a giant chocolate tort and only he and Poppy had been allowed some. It was Jack's favourite, and he was going to get some. Waiting until he heard Daddy go to bed Jack sneaked downstairs only to stop short.

Poppy was sitting in the living room reading. Forkholders, why didn't he and Daddy go to bed together. Jack had hoped they'd be too busy wrestling to hear him down in the kitchen. But Poppy was sitting facing away from both the stairs and the kitchen floor.

Jack creeped back upstairs. He put on his Red Ranger helmet and put his Yellow Ranger Sword down his pyjama bottoms, so the handle was just at his waist. Humming the Power Rangers Samurai theme under his breath he ninjaed his way back down the stairs. He jumped off the last step, landing he entered a roly poly and finished with a pose.

Suddenly remembering Poppy he looked over and was relieved to find him still reading. Silently congratulating himself Jack crawled along the floor and pushed opened the kitchen door with his head. Jack jumped up and ran to the fridge. He didn't bother with any lights. He knew where the fridge was and the light inside would be enough for finding the tort.

Forkholders on poop, the tort was on the top shelf. But Jack was ever resourceful, he dragged a chair and stood on it. The tort was still a little stretch away but Jack could just about reach. It was too heavy though and Jack was going to drop it, just as he lost his hold the weight was taken away from him and he was picked up and tucked under an arm.

Squealing Jack wriggled trying to escape. It failed, Poppy was just too strong. He was sat on a seat, and the main kitchen light was turned on. Poppy looked at Jack who sat there, he decided his best chance was to look sad. Poppy shook his head, Jack continued to look sad while Poppy made some hot chocolate and got some cookies out.

Poop up your bum the cookies had fruit in them, Poppy laughed, and sat down facing Jack. "Jack", he asked, "why weren't you allowed any of the tort?"

"Because Daddy said so, because I said a bad word at school, but everyone else was and the teacher only picked on me, it's not fair and so I should get some tort." Jack sat there with his righteous indignation, crossed his arms and glared.

"Jack, were you only saying bad words because the others were?" Jack nodded. "You know better than that Jack, just because lots of people are doing doesn't make it right.

You know Jack there is nothing wrong with bad words. They are an important part of our language, but there is a time and a place for them, you need to be respectful of your class room, your peers and your teacher. School needs to be a safe happy place for everyone. Can you see why what you did was wrong?" Jack nodded, "besides, bad words have more impact if you use them sparingly."

Jack looked up to Poppy, "so I was wrong to say bad words in class but bad words are okay, if I use them correctly?"

"Jack, I never want you to be afraid of expressing yourself, but you have to be aware of where you are and who is around, they're called bad words for a reason Jack. But what I'm most sad about is you sneaking down here." Jack picked up a cookie, fruit or no fruit he wanted to draw the attention off of him. "Why do we listen to Daddy?"

"Because he looks after me and loves me, and he told me off and punished me because I did something wrong, he wants me to learn." Poppy smiled and gave Jack a big hug. "I should tell Daddy what I did."

"I'm proud of you Jack, and I agree you should tell Daddy and because you've been such a big brave boy and very clever, I'm going to make sure you get some tort with your lunch tomorrow." Poppy took Jack by the hand and led him into the living room where Daddy was sitting on the sofa waiting for them.


End file.
